The operation methods of patterns related to child riding toy twisting or swaying vehicles (for examples, Taiwan Public No. 427.186, 454539, 479543, 488311, 486984 and 486985) utilize a left and right swaying of a handle bar to drive a toy vehicle to proceed in an S shape. As to using a forward and rearward sway of a handle rod to drive a toy vehicle to proceed linearly, the only embodiment has been applied to a skate board vehicle (for example, Taiwan Public No. 487093), but not to a child riding toy vehicle. Although a vehicle proceeding in an S shape is capable of achieving the interesting operation effect, the speed is slower than that of a skate board vehicle proceeding linearly. Furthermore, to operate through swaying left and right wastes more work than swaying forward and rearward. Therefore, to operate through swaying forward and rearward is more labor-saving. However, the skate board vehicle proceeding linearly through using a handle rod is able to control the proceeding of the vehicle only, but not the steering of a front wheel. The structure of the skate board vehicle is different from that of the child riding toy vehicle; the user has to stand on the skate board and steers the vehicle according to the different centers of gravity on the left and right sides thereof. However, this kind of steering method is not suitable for the child riding toy twisting or swaying vehicle. Therefore, it is impossible to apply the operation method of using the handle rod to sway forward and rearward for driving the vehicle to proceed unidirectionally onto a child riding toy vehicle. In view of the abovementioned problem, the inventor of the present invention has developed a solving method.
Furthermore, the conventional skate board vehicle proceeding unidirectionally is of a rear wheel drive instead of a front wheel drive. The reason is that the height of the skate board vehicle is lower and it is hard to dispose a driving or speed changing structure on the front wheel. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has developed a child riding toy vehicle is a front wheel drive structure with variable speeds.
A front wheel drive child riding toy vehicle comprising a vehicle body, a power handle rod, a front wheel set, a shaft bracket and a rear wheel set is characterized that the power handle rod is pivotally disposed on the shaft bracket through a turning shaft and drives a front wheel driving mechanism at a lower end through a link mechanism disposed in a proper area on the shaft bracket. The front wheel driving mechanism has a unidirectional driving function and belongs to a same shaft system of the front wheel set. Therefore, under the forward and rearward sways of the power handle rod, the vehicle body makes the front wheel set generates a unidirectional proceeding or backup function; since the shaft bracket and the vehicle body are pivotally disposed for connection, the power handle rod, the shaft bracket and the front wheel set are capable of rotating at 360 degrees.